


Queenstrial

by katelyync



Category: Red Queen Series - Victoria Aveyard
Genre: Angst, Competition, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:40:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 20,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25852252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katelyync/pseuds/katelyync
Summary: Mare Barrow’s only wish is for true freedom. But all that’s taken away from her when a gods damned letter shows up on her doorstep. Gone is the hope for a life of happiness. Instead, she’s been chosen to enter the 50th Queenstrial competition to win Prince Tiberias the VII’s hand in marriage. But not only is the Prince she’s expected to win, not a stranger at all, but rather her previous one night stand, but now she’s competing against 20 other cutthroat women for his love and affections she’s not even sure she wants.
Relationships: Elane Haven/Evangeline Samos, Mare Barrow/Evangeline Samos, Mare Barrow/Kilorn Warren, Mare Barrow/Maven Calore, Mare Barrow/Tiberias "Cal" Calore VII, Maven Calore/Thomas
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	1. The Letter

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So I'm starting a new fanfic for the first time on ao3, so I'm excited to see what happens. FYI I've only ever written on ff.net before. Anyways, more notes at the bottom! Hope you enjoy!

It’s rare for us to get mail in the stilts. Even rarer for it to be embellished with the royal insignia. And yet, that is exactly what I find waiting for me when I walk up the front steps of our home. With my meager stolen goods weighing down my jacket pockets, it’s hard not to scoff. 

Queenstrial happens to be the one golden ticket out of a life of poverty in the stilts. The only guarantee you have other than an apprenticeship. Yet, I don’t want it. I don’t want to spend the rest of my life at some royal ass’s feet pretending to be something I’m not. Even if you don’t win the competition, most girls almost always end up becoming ladies in waiting for different ranking members of high houses. The only thing I’ve ever valued over my own life is freedom. The freedom to choose, and the freedom to simply be. And Queenstrial takes all of that away.

But maybe it’s exactly for that reason that my mother made me enter in the first place. The only thing she’s ever wanted from me was the promise of a future. She doesn’t realize it but I catch all of the looks of disdain and grimaces she tries to hide when she sees me walk through the front door and empty my pockets of the few bronze pieces I managed to snatch up. I was never talented enough for an apprenticeship like my sister, Gisa. I was the odd one out; the black sheep in the family. My brothers were sent off to war before I turned 13, with only one half of an earring set to keep me company. The only person who’s ever had my back is Kilorn, my best friend. But he still has hope and promise awaiting him through his own apprenticeship with a fisherman. All I have is a sure death sentence in a few months when I turn 18. At 18 with no future, all that’s left is being drafted to the military; and most never make it back.

Maybe it’s because I can’t stand what the expression is going to be on my mother or father’s face when I die in the trenches with only a fucking letter with the king’s signature slapped on to it, that I decide to pick up the letter and walk through our almost falling apart front door. Walking the few steps it takes to get to the kitchen, I’m almost hit with a wave of sadness. This is what I’m sacrificing. A home for the military because there is no way I’m getting into Queenstrial; not someone like me.

The letter sits on the dining room table lit dimly by a single light fixture on the ceiling. I know it’s only a matter of minutes before my mother comes rushing into the room with excitement on her face. 

And of course, that’s what happens when she walks in and gives me a small smile, sitting down at the table with her hands folded neatly in front of her.

“What are we waiting for?” I ask trying not to convey my own feelings of annoyance. Her elation over the possibility of me going to the castle to win a prince’s hand in marriage pales compared to my own. 

“We’re going to wait until everyone gets here.” She tells me, tersely. Basically saying ‘no room for discussion’.

Great. And by everyone she means my dad and Gisa. Now I have to see their own downcast expressions on their faces when they realize I haven’t been chosen. 

All 17-year old’s are eligible to enter Queenstrial. That is only if you’re a newblood or silver. That’s the discrimination still present in our society. Red’s in the dirt as always. If you’re a newblood, you get a few more perks, but still not much better. I’ve somehow been blessed to have been born with the ability to wield and create lightning. Although, it’s nothing that I’ve been experimenting with because it’s banned in my village. 10 years ago, a boy no older than myself blew up the black-market trading center and it’s never been allowed since. And it’s because of that, that I limit myself to a small taste of my own ability. All I have is the tempting pull of the energy within the walls of my own house. 

5 minutes later as I walk around the small kitchen pretending to clean to avoid doing nothing, the heavy silence is interrupted by a squeal and a bang as the front door is thrown open. Gisa, then. And then I hear the squeaking of rusty wheels following her. That would be Dad. 

“Is it here yet?” Gisa practically yells as she finally emerges into the kitchen, breathless.   
Dad follows her in his wheelchair, although a more subdued smile sits on his face. 

“Yes”, is all I have to say as they both more towards the table, eager to see the envelope lifelessly sitting there. 

Mom still hasn’t moved an inch until Gisa tries to snatch it. All she does is smack her hand and tell her to wait for another moment. 

I can’t help but feel some deep part of me almost feel bad for her, knowing that she’ll eventually read that letter of rejection and don her face of disappointment whilst telling me that everything’s going to be alright. 

When I finally take my own seat at the table, Mom finally makes a move to open the envelope.   
Every moment that it takes her to carefully unseal the damn thing, is like waiting for a bomb to drop. 

And then her face loses all of its natural red flush and goes bone white. And she screams. Actually. Fucking. Screams. 

It only takes a moment longer for Gisa to jump out of her chair and run behind Mom before she yells out, “Mare you made it! You’re going to the capital!”

Then both of them get up and attempt to show dad before they all start cheering. Their sounds of excitement become subdued as my ears dull down to a sharp ringing noise.

And I still sit in my chair. Unmoving, and silent. The only thing I can think of is What. The. Fuck. 

There is no gods damned way that the people sitting on their asses in Archeon would choose me. Me out of what has to be every other 17 year old in Norta. 

And that letter. I snatch it up from where it still sits opened on the table. 

Mare Molly Barrow,

We are delighted to offer you a place in the 50th Queenstrial for Tiberias the VII, Prince of Norta. You are one of the 20 lucky young women selected to compete for his coveted hand in marriage. 

There is no need to bring any of your belongings other than a few of your sentimental items. Clothes and other necessities will be provided.

A palace guard will arrive at your home tomorrow to pick you up and will travel with you to the castle. You will receive further instructions upon your arrival.

We look forward to meeting you,  
The Royal Family of Norta

Tomorrow. That letter means that by tomorrow I’ll be in a car on my way to the capital. Away from my family, from Kilorn, from everything I’ve ever known. I think I might actually throw up. 

“Mare?” my father asks, breaking me out of my self-induced shock. 

“Mare! Aren’t you excited!” Gisa smiles, shaking my shoulders in an attempt to wake me up.

The only response I can muster is “Yeah.. sure Gis.”

Mom looks at me still with another disappointed expression before she tells me, “This is a good thing, Mare. This is your chance”.

Chance for what? I almost want to ask. Chance to leave everything I’ve ever known in the hopes that some prince will like me enough to keep me around? That I’m going to spend the next however many months of my life parading in pretty gowns pretending to be someone i’m definitely not?

It’s this realization that hits me and at the same time the air seems to be trapped in my throat. ‘I can’t breathe’ is the only thing I can think about. All I can do is speed towards my room and slam the door shut. Granted, it’s not just my room. It’s shared with Gisa. 

Collapsing on my bed, I let the tears start streaming down my face. Frustrating fucking emotions. There’s no use in wallowing in something you can’t change, is what I try to tell myself. 

And then it occurs to me. If tonight’s going to be the last night of my freedom, why not make the most of it.

Forcing myself to stop my pitiful crying, and wiping away what’s left of my tears, I let my lips turn up into an almost smile. Moving towards my closet I rummage around towards the back end and pull out a deeply revealing almost too scandalous deep purple velvet dress. 

It was meant to be somewhat of a joke that Kilorn got me when I tuned 17 this year. He claimed that it was a birthday gift and that I should wear it out to get all the men drooling. I only might have threatened to cut off a too-sensitive part of his if he said that again. 

But now.. Now this could come in handy. 

20 minutes later I was finished. Stealing a glance in the mirror, I had to admit. I looked pretty damn good. I had styled my hair in voluminous curls and my lips were painted a bright ruby red. And that dress… That was undoubtedly the statement piece of tonight’s look. The v-cut of the spaghetti strapped dress showed off my cleavage, and the soft material hugged what little curves I had, magically making it look like I had some to begin with. 

Satisfied, I pulled my only pair of shockingly tall black stiletto heels before creeping towards the back door, carefully avoiding my family still celebrating over my impending doom. Quietly I shut the door before yelling, “I need to run for a bit, don’t wait up” and walking out. 

I should be rushing to Kilorn’s shabby room in his master’s apartment, but I won’t. I won’t because he’ll find out soon enough, and I already know what he’s going to say when he sees me dressed like this. I don’t want his fucking pity. 

So, I keep on moving, catching a ride with what seems to be a local fabric trader by giving him 2 coins. And then we’re off, leaving me to my thoughts as the only sound remaining becomes the thumping of the truck’s wheels on the unpaved dirt road. 

It’s so utterly stupid how one letter can change my entire existence. I can’t walk away from the Stilts. Even if it’s a complete and utter shit hole, it’s my home and the only place I’ve ever known. 

The trader continues driving until we reach the center of the stilts. The area where the night life is just about starting. Where bars are beginning to become crowded, with people spending their earned coins on women and cheap alcohol. 

Getting out of the car and thanking my driver, I stand there like an idiot for another 2 minutes in the center of the area. This is all I’ve known for my meager 17 years of existence. Why not enjoy it one last time? 

Finding my usual bar that I usually conduct my excursions in, I casually muster the best smile I can whilst attempting to make my breasts pop out even more to the bouncer waiting at the front. He only gives a slight nod and lets me walk in. No need for I.D here. They’ll let in anyone underage if you know how to get around it.

Once I walk inside the club the smell of watered-down beer immediately hits my nose and I unconsciously crinkle my nose. Through the swarm of sweaty bodies, my eyes catch on what appears to be the only stool left at the bar.

I make a beeline towards it before it gets snatched up and try my best to haul myself up the chair. Being short never helps. The barmaid rushes towards me with a flushed face, clearly stressing over the mass amounts of people here at the hour. 

“What can I get you sweetie”, she smiles sweetly.

“Just a vodka cranberry”, I say. Not the most expensive option but for my last night of freedom, I’m willing to sacrifice an extra copper. 

No later than 30 seconds, my drink arrives before me before she’s off to take someone else’s order. And I’m left alone to ponder over my thoughts and drown myself in alcohol. 

Sometimes it’s better to be alone.; to never have to care what other people think. To not have to deal with the pressure of disappointing everyone you care about. Although I’m sure I’ve done that too many times to count. Part of me wants to show up at the castle tomorrow and make myself so unapproachable and vulgar, I’m sure to be kicked out before anything’s even started. But the other part of me knows that I’ll only be more of a disappointment. To myself, to my parents, to Kilorn…

Looking over, I see someone new climb into the seat next to me. A man around my age, with a strong and muscular build. You don’t see many people like that around here. Most of the residents here are thin and frail. All from the fact that they can’t afford food. But for him, he must be paid well and have a fairly easy life in the Stilts if he looks like that. The heavy coin pouch looped onto his belt confirms my suspicion. 

I avert my gaze towards him for a moment longer and see him ordering his own drink. And maybe it’s my desperate need to not be a failure, or the impending doom that awaits me tomorrow, that my hand slyly moves towards that pouch like I have so many times before. One coin or two can’t hurt him if he has more than plenty. 

But just as my fingers loop around the opening, my hand stops, not out of my own accord. I look down at my hand and see another pair of fingers wrapped around my wrist. 

I can’t believe it. I- I’ve been caught. I turn my gaze toward the man’s face and he stares right back. Those dazzling amber eyes pouring into my own. There’s a fire in those eyes. Something that’s unexplainable, but there. And he still looks at me like he can see me for exactly what I am. He probably knows that I’m just another lowly thief with no fucking future. 

“Thief” he finally says, clearly shocked. 

And it’s the alcohol that answers for me when I roll my eyes and reply, “Obviously”. 

He only continues staring, his eyes grazing down my entire body. And in those few golden moments I know I should try and take the chance to escape his burning grasp and run before he calls for security, but something in the way his gaze blazes into mine, makes me stop. 

I’m left staring at him dumbfoundedly like an idiot until my jaw drops even more as he releases my wrist and grabs a coin out of his pouch. And not just any coin, a whole fucking silver tetrarch; worth more than any of the pitiful coins I’ve stolen.

“Here” he says, his mouth in a grim line. “That should be more than enough for you”

“I- thank you” is all I can manage to say before I slip it in my own pouch. What other option is left but swallowing my pride. 

But I can’t just accept it with no answers. Curiosity always gets the better of me. “Why?” I ask him.

His eyes open in shock with my question. But he just shakes his head and his lip crooks up ever so slightly. “You need it more”. 

That makes me want to punch his face. The only thing I can’t stand besides disappointment is pity. 

“So, what’s your name?”, he asks me turning back towards his drink but legs still angled towards me. 

I’m tempted to tell him the truth for some reason, but the part of me that’s still sane knows to lie. “Mareena.” Close enough.

“Mareena” he repeats, testing my name on his lips. He actually smiles this time still sipping on his drink which upon closer examination I determine to be whiskey. 

“And what’s yours?”

“Cal” he tells me. And as I keep on staring at his face, I start to notice how undeniably handsome he is. His sharper than glass jawline and those eyes still glued on me create this pull that I thought could never exist. 

And it’s at this moment that I throw all caution out the window. By tomorrow my life will be forfeit. Might as well make the most of tonight. And nothing better than a hot complete stranger to accompany me.

Discarding my empty drink on the table, I turn myself completely towards him. 

Holding a hand out I ask him, “Dance with me?”

He downs his own glass before setting it down and his eyes flare in a way that makes me want to blow up before he puts his hand in my own. “Thought you would never ask”.

I lead him to the back of the club where there’s currently a mass of sweaty bodies swarmed together on the small dance floor. The crowd parts as we enter in the midst of it all, just as the DJ turns on a heavy EDM soundtrack. 

His nose grazes my neck and just that simple moment of contact makes me want to cry out in pleasure. But I want more

With my back towards him, his hands grip my hips possessively as mine wrap around his neck. We sway to the blaring music as I ever so slightly grind against him. He stiffens and explores my body with his hands, slightly cupping my thighs when he teases me by riding his fingers upwards until he grazes the lace of my underwear. I can’t help but let out a little moan at that touch. It’s been so long since I felt like this.

Then he leans his head down to mine before whispering to me, “You look beautiful”. 

That makes me smile. It’s been a long time since someone told me that, too. And then I unlink my hands and turn to face him. He pulls me closer to him until I’m flush against his chest. Moving my hands across his well-tailored white shirt, expensive from the feel of it, I feel the muscles beneath them. That only makes the aching between my thighs become even more unbearable. 

Leaning up, having to still rise on the balls of my feet even with these heels because gods he is tall, I capture my mouth to his in a hungry kiss. He doesn’t only taste like whiskey, but he has a scent of ashes and smoke that I’m embarrassed to say I breathe in deeply. His hands move to my ass as my own grasp onto his shoulders. I know he’s probably only here looking for release, but so am I. 

I break our kiss and say in his ear, in what I hope is my best sultry voice I can muster, “What do you say we get out of here”. 

He looks right into my eyes and I can see the lust right there. Cal doesn’t even bother to reply before taking my hand and bringing me to the front desk at the very back of the club for getting a room-for-rent above the bar. Slamming another coin down on the counter he practically grabs the key from the lady who winks at me as if she knows exactly what’s going to go down. She would be right about that.

After finding the room down the hall, Cal unlocks it by throwing the door open, while I drag him in before he can barely shut the door. 

Once the door closes, I immediately shove him against it, running my hands into that silky black hair of his which is just as soft as I thought it was. I push my mouth against his, into a heated sloppy kiss which he takes, opening his mouth to allow my tongue access to sweep in. 

He breaks our kiss before moving his lips towards the place where my collarbone and neck meet. That’s going to leave a mark tomorrow. But I don’t have enough common sense left in me before he finds a particularly sensitive part of my skin and I actually let out a moan this time. 

Cal pauses and pure desire shine up as his eyes meet mine and he shows off a crooked smile. That only makes me want him more. Greedily I unbutton his shirt before sliding it off his shoulders and onto the floor. I take this as an opportunity to mark his skin with my own brand before he captures my mouth into another wet kiss. Gods damn him, he’s actually a fucking good kisser. 

His hands move from the sides of my face towards my legs, lifting them up. Instinctively I wrap them around his hips and immediately feeling something hard between where our hips meet giving me a sense of what’s yet to come. 

Lifting me towards the bed in the center of the room, he releases me for a moment before moving on top of me and continuing to kiss my body. His eyes glance to me for permission as his fingers latch around the straps of my dress. I can only nod. How could I say no to him when he’s making me feel like I’m going to explode out of my own skin. 

Removing my dress off of me, I’m pretty damn happy with myself that I decided to wear my best pair of underwear as I watch him wet his lips as he sees the black lace underneath. Until he removes those too. His mouth starts another hot path from my chest downwards, past my navel. When he finally reaches where I so desperately need him, he teases me by running one of his fingers down the center. Now I feel like burning. 

“Fuck stop teasing already”, I gasp out while grabbing his hair.

He lets out a dark laugh as he inserts one of his fingers, the calloused pad of it scraping against my skin. His mouth joins it, licking and sucking making me feel things I never thought I could feel. When his tongue reaches that one damn spot I let out an uncontrolled spark. 

Cal looks up at me then, a wild grin on his face. “Nice Sparks”

That only turns me on more. 

Then I flip us around so that he’s pinned under me and I’m straddling him before I start attack his belt and try to unhook it. 

Removing it off him, I pull them down along with his own undergarments. Grinning, I take his length into my own hand, pumping up and down. 

“Fuck Mareena”, Cal lets out, laying back on his elbows.

My heart almost pauses as I suddenly wish he would say my real name out loud like that. But then again, I’m only here for one night. 

“Condom?” I ask him, breathless. I need him. Now.

He shakes his head, but I know better than to think that this is the end. I know well enough that these rooms have condoms in the bedside drawers. 

Reaching over I open a drawer and dig around until I grab one of them. Tearing it open with my teeth, I put it on him. Letting me take control, he watches as I line myself and slide down onto him, deep.

We both let out moans of pleasure as his hands dig into my hips. Adjusting to the feel of him, I start to move against him, as my eyes roll into the back of head. I swear to god I’ve never felt this good before. 

Cal rolls us both back over until he’s on top again, and groans as he pushes slowly out before thrusting back in. I think I’m seeing stars at this point. 

He continues to set a harder, rougher pace before kissing down from my neck to my chest and sucking on one of my nipples. That movement brings me over the edge as he rolls his hips in time, letting me live out every ounce of pleasure. 

Fuck. I never want to leave this moment. It’s too bad I’ll be gone tomorrow and I’ll never see him again. 

That becomes the thought that brings me back from my high as I start trailing sloppy kisses across his muscled chest and then bring them back to his mouth. 

Our lips come together just as he tips over his own edge and his groans of pleasure become captured by our kiss. 

We stay like that for another minute, foreheads pressed together, both panting and out of breath. I feel the urge to swipe the messy locks of his hair that have fallen out of place, to see his face, with his cheeks and lips covered in messy lipstick marks. 

“Again”, I let out, with the only thing I have left in me to say. 

His eyes flare up yet again, and he smiles with that somewhat goofy crooked grin of his as he obliges.


	2. Chapter 2 - Him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter two! Thank you so much for your support guys, more notes at the bottom!

I wake up the next morning, legs still aching. And yet, not a single regret. Last night will be a night to remember. Sighing, I look up at the ceiling of my room when I’m brought back to reality as the door to my room slams open and I spot a wild Gisa barging in.

“Mare get up! You literally have to leave in 2 hours!” she yells at me.

_Shit. I must’ve overslept._ Looking at the clock on my nightstand, it reads 10:00am. I throw my head back down on my pillow before letting out a frustrated groan. I was supposed to be up at 8 to go over to Kilorn’s house. 

“Mare!” Gisa groans, continuing her pestering as she throws my blankets back leaving me uncovered in my oversized t-shirt.

“Wait. Why do you have bruises on your thighs? Did someone hurt you?” she gasps, worry lacing her voice.

_Oh fucking hell._ Looking down I see exactly what I suspected. Hand shaped bruises mar the upper part of my thighs.

My face goes red. “Uh, no I just tripped when I was running yesterday” is all I have to say.

It’s a shitty excuse but hopefully she falls for it. Gisa’s innocent enough not to know what those bruises imply.

“Oh… Okay”, is all she replies with. _Thank the gods._ “But mom still wants you up, she made you breakfast”, she tells me, skipping out of the room.

Carefully I fling my legs out to the side of my bed and attempt to get up. It’s still fucking sore, but I manage. Last night really took it out of me. _I wonder what the prince would think if he knew what I was up to before the competition._

I internally chuckle at that. _Good thing he won’t._ But looking into the mirror, my jaw drops at what I see. My shirt is loose enough that you can definitely see the small oval shaped purple marks on my neck that I’m amazed Gisa didn’t see. _The prince will definitely notice that if I don’t do anything about it._

Moving quickly, I grab my concealer from my drawer and rush to the bathroom before locking myself inside. I attempt to cover up the bruises as well as I can until they virtually disappear.

But my satisfaction with my concealing skills die down once the impact of what will happen a few hours later hits me. Honestly, I can’t say I care at all about the competition or winning the Prince’s “heart” if he even has one. Silvers are pricks who only care about money, riches, and themselves. Especially the royal family. The only thing I can prove to my family now is that I’m going for them. To show them that I’m willing to do it to make them happy. There’s no use sulking over it anymore. All I can hope is that the prince realizes how much I hate him right off the bat, so I don’t have to suffer any more than I need to. Although the gods seem to hate me enough recently, so maybe they’ll see to it that I do suffer.

I go back to my room and dig out my phone that remains untouched from last night. Unlocking it, I find almost 100 messages from Kilorn. Quickly reading through them while I brush out the many knots that have found their way into my hair, I deduce that 50% of them are expressing his shock that I got in and the other half are him demanding that I call him. 5 missed calls accompany those texts.

A pang of guilt rings through me as I realize that I really should have gone to him yesterday. _Not that I regret my choices_. It really is a shame that I’ll never see Cal again. I might have actually considered getting his number if it weren’t for gods damned Queenstrial.

But, at least from what I assume are the smell of pancakes from the kitchen, I’ll manage to get a good breakfast in. I forgot I didn’t eat dinner last night. Throwing on a pair of leggings and an oversized zip hoodie, I walk into the kitchen and just as I suspected a pile of pancakes sit on a plate at the table.

Mom tells me to eat up before she’s going to even think about letting me go off to Kilorn’s. And I do just as she says, because well, I’m starving. Wolfing down the pancakes, I yell out a quick goodbye to her as well as to my dad and Gisa who are outside looking at the garden she started to plant. There’ll be time for my actual tear-filled goodbyes later. _I don’t even want to think about that right now._

I walk down a couple of streets before I reach Kilorn’s master’s apartment, where he lives. Knocking on the door, I hear a loud “Who is it?” from what has to be Kilorn’s voice.

“Mare, now open up you idiot!” I yell back to him, hopefully loud enough.

I immediately hear a pause of silence followed by loud thumping before the door practically slams open to reveal Kilorn already dressed in his fishing gear.

“Mare! What the fuck! I’ve been calling and calling so many times and now you show up?”

“Kilorn, look I’m sorry I just didn’t know what to say yesterday I just needed some time to myself” is the only answer I can give up. _How do you even tell your best friend that “some time to yourself” means a random hookup with some hot guy?_

His face goes grim at the mention of my unmentioned news before he pulls me into a crushing hug.

“Mare, you know you don’t have to go. You could always just run.”

Sniffling back my impending tears, I shake my head. “They would just find me anyways”

“True, but at least you tried”, he chuckles.

Maneuvering out of his grip, I ask him, “How did you find out?”

“Who do you think? Gisa called me right after you got the letter”

_Ouch. That should have been me._

“How much time do you have left before you have to leave?” he asks, albeit his voice softer this time.

“About two hours”. _The tears are definitely building up now._

He smiles sadly and grabs my hand. “Let’s go back to your place. I’ll help you pack”.

…

The walk back to my house is lively and yet quiet. Filled with jokes with an undertone of sadness knowing that this is the last time in a while we’ll get to do this.

“Well, you never know. The prince might take one look at you and decide to kick you out first thing with that vulgar mouth of yours”. Kilorn laughs, playfully shoving me.

“Yeah, well if he was into guys he’d probably kick _you_ out. You smell like fish 24/7 it’s hard to even be around you”, I fire back.

“Hmm that’s true but you love it” he chuckles, swinging his arm around me so I can in fact smell the scent of fish that seems to follow him everywhere. “Plus, I heard his brother is into dudes, maybe if you end up marrying the prince, I’ll have a real shot of becoming royalty too”

The only response I have to his preposterous idea is pushing him until he narrowly avoids the pile of mud on the ground.

5 minutes later and we arrive to my house where Kilorn comfortably walks right in and greets my family. He’s been here enough times to know them all personally.

Together, we lounge in my room where I play some ‘Sweater Weather’ which Kilorn chides me for as he calls it “shit music taste”. I can’t help but scoff at that seeing as all he listens to is country music.

At this point Mom comes in and tells me that I only have an hour left and that I should start deciding what I’m going to bring with me. That sobers us quickly.

“Well, first of all we’ve got to get you out of that outfit”, Kilorn reports to me.

“I think you’re wrong. This is great”, I say rolling my eyes and gesturing to my sweatshirt.

“Yeah I don’t think that’s going to cut it. The prince is going to take one look at you and think to himself that you’re not even worth his time”, he chastises me.

“Actually, he’s not worth _my_ time. But also, I don’t have anything nice enough to wear.”

_What do you even wear to Queenstrial?_

“Let’s check Gisa’s closet. She probably has a dress or something”, he replies moving to Gisa’s side of the room.

Opening her closet, I watch as he swipes through the clothes one by one until he finds something that catches his eye.

“Now, this. This is it” he smiles turning around to show me.

Okay, I have to admit that it is drop dead gorgeous. Probably one of Gisa’s original designs. The spaghetti strapped mini dress is satin and a deep emerald green with a straight cut neckline. Powerful and sexy. Maybe not the best impression to put on the royal family, but it’s sure to make an entrance. And a perfect look for an electricon, even if my sparks are purple, not green.

Grinning I grab the dress from Kilorn and rush to the bathroom, eager to try it on. Swiping a pair of one of Gisa’s strappy white heels as well, I shrug the attire on.

_Damn. This dress was not built for me._ Where Gisa is smaller than me and this dress was meant to be slightly loose, it’s all bodycon on me. Not to mention pretty short. But still, I love it. I string on some gold hoop earring and the look is complete. _Completely badass._

Walking back into the room, Kilorn just gasps when he sees me.

“Please don’t say anything” I plead. I don’t even want to hear his reaction.

He just sits on my bed completely dumfounded. “Okay, alright. So… Have you even packed anything else at all?”

“Uh, nope. I mean they said I can’t really bring anything with me anyways so I kind of have nothing to pack. Except for a few sentimental items”.

“Which I’m assuming you have none of?”

I mean, he’s not wrong about that. There aren’t that many items I hold dear to my heart other than the earrings currently sitting on my right ear. Three studs, each to represent my brothers; Shade, Bree, and Tramy. Still at the war fronts.

“Well, the only thing I’m going to bring is probably my earrings and my phone if they’ll even let me have that.”

“About your earrings, I have something for you”, Kilorn smiles.

I watch as he pulls something small wrapped in a box out of his pocket. He opens it up. In it sits another stud but this time it’s an emerald. _And perfectly matches my dress. Damn Kilorn, no wonder._

“Kilorn.. You didn’t have to do this” I say, shaking my head softly.

“Oh, but I did. How else would you remember your favorite person otherwise? We both know your memory is shit”, he replies attempting to lighten the mood.

I can only hug him tightly as he hands me the stud which I quickly slip into my bra to put on later.

“You know I’ll miss you so much right?” he says, breaking the silence.

“Of course, I know dumbass. And I’m going to miss you, even if you’re annoying as fuck”

That earns me a shove.

“Anyways, once you get there you better not make him hate you off the bat”, he tells me.

“Uhm have you met me? Everyone I meet seems to feel that way”

“Yeah, well just don’t curse so much, don’t push him, don’t fry anyone with your lightning, oh and don’t engage in any inappropriate sexual behavior”, he grins.

“Kilorn!” I berate him, although blushing a stunning shade of red. “I mean I don’t even know if that’s a rule in this competition but as if I would let some royal’s grimy hands touch me.”

“Good. But also, I know you Mare. You should try in Queenstrial. Who knows, maybe you will find someone who’ll deal with all of your bad attitude”

Shaking my head, I smack him gently on his shoulder. Even though he’s impossible, I love him.

Together we exit towards the kitchen empty handed where the clock reads that I know have 10 minutes to go.

My parents, and Gisa stand solemnly waiting for me to say my goodbyes.

I go to Mom first. She eyes my appearance slightly before she hugs me tightly and whispers to me, “Mare, you know I’m going to miss you and I hope he sees that beautiful young women I know and love”

_That makes my eyes begin to prick and start watering_. Mom and I are never to type to say our affections out loud.

Then she sits down on the couch and waits as I move to Dad next.

I kneel down a little bit which is a bit of a hassle seeing as I’m still so sore, to get to his level and he gives me a soft kiss on my forehead. “Don’t forget who you are sweetheart, I hope you know your worth”

_I might actually be crying now._

Gisa is last and she is definitely releasing the water works. Her red brimmed eyes are all sadness as she pulls me into what has to be the tightest hug I’ve ever had.

“Mare” she says between sobs. “Even if you stole my dress, I’m not mad about it. Just know that I’m going to miss you so so much. I won’t have anyone to talk to now and even though you’re not here just know that I’m going to cheer so hard for you on TV or wherever the competition is going to be broadcasted, you’re the best sister I could ever have.”

I join her in her tears as I hug her back as hard as I can. I know Gisa wants me to try and that I might actually break her heart if I go in with a terrible attitude, I just don’t know what to do. All I can do now is just comfort her and tell her that I’ll miss her too.

Kilorn and I just stare at each other and start laughing once I extract myself from Gisa. We already said our goodbyes, no need to do them again.

Then a knock on the door sounds and we all startle. Mom moves to open it.

In the doorway stands a tall guard who has to be around my age dressed in the standard black and red outfit that adorns all official officers of the palace’s outfits.

“I’m here to escort Mare Molly Barrow to the castle”, he states in a tone that screams ‘no bullshit’

“Here” I say boldly, raising my hand. No use being afraid now.

“Excellent. Well then, if you’ve said all your goodbyes already let’s get moving.”

Sighing, I give one final wave goodbye to all of my family and carefully walk down the steps of the house, shutting the door behind me.

Outside waits a black elegant looking SUV. Climbing in silently I sit in the back where a blond young women sits inside waiting for me as the guard sits in the front and begins driving.

“My name’s Ann by the way. But you can call me Walsh”, the woman in the car starts. “I’ll be your maid during Queenstrial.”

“Oh, okay. My name’s Mare but uhm you already knew that”

She laughs cracking through that solemn mask of hers. “I hope you’re ready for this competition Mare, this is going to be a real hard ride”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean that the prince may be alright but his parents are the one you have to look out for.”

I lean forward and position myself in a way that voices ‘Tell me more’.

“I like you Mare, so I’ll give you a heads up on the royal family. The prince is probably the most normal one out of them all. His brother, the younger one is decent enough but his mother is a real piece of work. She’s a whisper, as you know and rumor has it she poisoned the old queen’s mind to get to where she is now. But you didn’t hear that from me. The King on the other hand is just a sad drunk who doesn’t really make any decisions.”

“Oh…” is my only reaction. _Great now I have to deal with the prince’s psychotic family too._

“But I just need to let you know to be careful. Even if you’re in Queenstrial and at the palace the Scarlet Guard still remains a big threat to the palace even though they don’t want to admit it. Being red is dangerous right now”, she adds.

I can only nod. I already knew. The Scarlet Guard claimed responsibility for several terrorist attacks against silver establishments. I can’t say I disagree with their motives. Silvers have been tyrants for too long.

The rest of the car ride passes by in subdued chatter as I watch the bustling roads through the window as Walsh spills more of her knowledge on the castle. She even tells me about some of my ‘competition’.

“So apparently there’s this woman named Evangeline, a silver whose rich parents are close to the royal family. She’s definitely cunning so you want to look out for her. I’ve heard her parents are very intent on her winning”

_Sounds like what I expected the other girls to be like._

“And then there’s a whole group of other girls who are also similar where they’re the daughters of very influential people. They’re only in it to win the title.”

_Also makes sense._

“So how many of them are like me?” I ask.

“From what I know about a quarter. I don’t know any of their names but they’re newbloods and from the outskirts of Norta.”

_Great. Those girls are my only chance of making any friends. That is unless they don’t already hate me off the bat._

And then she continues on babbling about the best sights castle has to offer, where to go for peace and quiet, and where to find the best midnight snack.

I easily pocket that information for later. I know I’ll need it. 

And before I know it the car comes to a stop just as I look back outside to see that we’ve arrived. _Gods._ That fucking castle has got to be the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen. _Even if I’d never admit it._ It’s white and gray bland architecture are the only dull features about it. Because outside the massive green gardens expand for what seems like miles before you can even see the gates that lead to the building itself.

A knock hits the car door as the guard opens it to reveal himself again.

“Welcome Mare Barrow, we’ve arrived. I’ll take you to where the rest of the ladies are waiting”.

With that he leads both me and Walsh out of the car and we start walking towards the castle. Albeit, in my heels it’s a little bit difficult.

A short walk later with Walsh grasping my hand every now and then to show me her favorite flowers along the way and we arrive. The marble gates open to reveal an equally grand door, before several more guards escort us in.

And damn. Inside house, about 15 other girls are cluttered in the main lobby. Silvers and reds alike. The guard leaves our side and Walsh ushers me in.

“This way Mare!” she calls dragging me towards the left side of the massive room. She brings me towards a short brunette woman who she introduces to me as her best friend, Isabella.

I leave them be to chat about their own updates and take the chance to look around. The ladies all seem to be in avid conversations with each other, although I due spy a few looking on in disdain at the rest of the crowd and instead choosing to stare at their nails.

I’m tempted to sit on my phone pretending I have something better to do, but let’s be honest that isn’t the right move. Well, this is probably the moment where I should attempt to talk to some of the other girls in a pursuit of trying to make this experience less miserable, but I can’t bring myself to approach any of them.

_That one’s too scary looking, that one’s already talking to someone…_

But thank the gods someone ends up reaching out to me first.

“Hey!” a voice to my right speaks softly.

“Oh, hi!” I respond, probably sounding every bit as stupid as I feel.

“My name’s Nina” she tells me with a smile.

Nina, who I presume is a newblood with the red flush of her skin waves her long blond hair over her shoulder and gives me a winning bright smile. In her pale blue dress that brings out her equally stunning blue eyes, she makes me feel like a pile of trash.

Although she seems like the nicest person so far here.

“Mare”, I respond, holding out a hand for her to shake.

She just ignores it and pulls me in for a hug.

“Where are you from Mare?”

“Oh, I’m from Archeon, so not that far off”, I say trying to make it seem like I’m not from the worst place in this fucking city.

“Nice, I wish I knew this place as well as you do, but I’m from Harbor Bay”

I force a smile and continue to try and make small talk as she takes the lead in our conversation, continuing to ask me about how many siblings I have, what my ability is, among other things.

Through our chat I learn that she’s middle class with 2 sisters and is a greenwarden. _Make’s sense._

And then our talk is cut short as a bell rings and our attention turns towards a balding older man standing on the grand steps leading to the rest of the castle.

“My name is Julian Jacos, and I will be your overseer during this year’s 50th Queenstrial”

_Jacos._ So, he’s the old dead queen _Coriane’s_ brother. The prince’s _uncle._ And a gods damned _singer._

“No that the rest of you young ladies have arrived, I think we’ve put you through enough waiting” he continued, winking ever so slightly. “Follow me”

Nina and I exchanged glances of disbelief as we followed the rest of the crowd, Walsh and Isabella following us close behind as we make our way up the staircase and out of the grand foyer.

Once we reach ground level all of us stop in what looks like another lavishly adorned room adorned with paintings of the royal family. Glancing at them, one by one the portrait on the most left corner catches my eye. _Coriane Jacos. The singer queen._

She looks gorgeous in that subtle way with golden hair and a kind face. Everything a queen should be. But then my eyes catch onto the other side of the wall and I spot the painting of Queen Elara Merandus. Those piercing blue eyes striking into my own making me feel her whisper abilities are already infiltrating my mind.

I shiver slightly, Nina giving me a concerned look before I shake my head and continue to drown out Julian Jacos’ lecture on by-laws in the castle.

Sliding over to the next painting after Elara’s I spot what has to be her son. _The younger prince._ He dons his own pair of blue eyes albeit he his father’s line of jet black hair.

And right as I turn my attention towards the painting next to his own, my jaw drops. That picture frame holds the unmistakable face of _Cal._ Cal, my hookup from last night, the one who’s responsible for my bruises and aching between my legs. _What the- Oh my fucking gods._

But my thoughts are interrupted as Julian Jacos announces, “It is my pleasure ladies of Queenstrial to introduce you to Prince Tiberias the VII, Crown Prince of Norta. Although he prefers you call him Cal”

I turn away from the paintings towards where every single girl is currently staring and our eyes lock.

Those stupid, stupid bronze eyes. And his eyes flare with recognition.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed reading this latest installment of Queenstrial because I had so much fun writing it! The next chapter should be coming out soon
> 
> As always make sure you follow my tumblr for more updates, teasers, and sneak peaks! @katelyync
> 
> Love you all,  
> Katelyn <3


	3. Chapter 3: Hurt

I want to disappear. I want to combust in a thousand pieces never to be seen again. Because in this moment the only thing left in my head is that I need to leave. Oh my gods. I need to get out. I think the world is collapsing beneath my feet as I can’t even bear to stand. My legs start shaking under me and I can hardly breathe.

And his fucking eyes. They pour endlessly into my own and I know that he remembers me. His face is stunned into the same expression currently on my own. Utter shock. How he can stand there and emotionless while I’m feeling like I’m in utter hell is beyond me.

Cal has enough composure to avert his gaze before anyone else notices that the prince and one of his Queenstrial contestants know each other. Especially under our less than ideal circumstances. But while he looks away, my heart fucking drops. This might take a win for the worst day of my life.

I continue staring at Cal while he smoothly pretends that nothing wrong is happening. And then he starts speaking. In that familiar voice that I can remember hearing last night. Although in an entirely inappropriate context.

“Hello everyone, my family and I are very excited to have you all here with us for my Queenstrial. I’ve been looking forward to this moment for a long while and I hope that this will be the start to an amazing journey for all of us.” I scoff. Amazing my ass. “…but before we get started today, your maids will escort you all to your rooms where you’ll find all the necessary necessities you’ll need waiting for you. If anything’s not to your liking don’t hesitate to let them know. Afterwards you’ll be brought down to the dining room and we’ll dine together” he says with an annoyingly dazzling white smile.

Gods. He’s a fucking silver. That’s one option I didn’t even consider last night. Fuck. I feel so utterly stupid. Everything about him makes me want to punch his unfairly perfect face. I’m almost bursting with anger. Red is the only thing that comes to mind. And yet part of me knows that I’m being stupid. Stupid for being angry because it’s not his fault I’m in this situation.

I watch as he turns and exits the room in his impossibly sharp form fitting black suit that shows off that toned body of his I had to privilege of eying only hours before, his uncle following him. Walsh breaks my stare as she grips my hand and drags me towards the opposite end of the room where another grand staircase awaits us.

“This way Mare”, she says ushering me towards it.

I roll my eyes as I let her escort me up the stairs with the other ladies although I do notice a few walking as far away from their maids as possible. And of course, they’re all silver. What a pain it must be to even touch a red for them, being all high and mighty.

When the staircase splits into 4 different sections, we take the one to the left side, with Nina apparently having been selected to have a room in the same wing of the castle.

She smiles at me as her maid walks with her as well, before she reaches her room a few doors across from my own and waves goodbye as she’s whisked past her door.

My room is apparently a fucking castle of its own. At least to me. The floor to ceiling windows on the opposite side bring in the natural lighting with the most stunning view of the lush green gardens I have ever seen. Accompanied by a plain dresser, and two doors that I assume lead to a bathroom and close, I almost can’t believe that this room is my accommodation. Although the aesthetic of it is nothing compared to the bed. Because it’s gigantic.

I almost want to reach out and lay on it because it looks like a cloud. And just when I reach out and my fingers skim the edge of the sheets feeling its soft silky texture, Walsh slaps my hand away.

“What- “

“Mare, we don’t have time for ogling eyes at the bed for god sakes! We only have so little time before dinner and I want you to make a good impression!”

Glancing at the clock I respond exasperatedly, “Walsh we literally have an hour”

“You think that’s enough time?” she smirks, looking me up and down.

I feign a gasp of offense. “Really? I thought I looked damn good.”

She rolls her eyes. “Sorry Mare, but I’m going to make you look more than ‘good’. By the time I’m done, you’ll be drop dead gorgeous.”

…

Fuck she was right.

Because by the time she finished I look amazing. Better than I’ve ever looked in my entire life.

She lets me continue to wear my dress, which I insisted on, but other than that I’m completely revamped. I no longer look like an ordinary girl from the stilts, but now I’m completely transformed.

My hair is now done in voluminous soft curls that makes my generic long brown hair with graying ends flow elegantly down my back. A layer of foundation makes the blemishes I didn’t even know I had virtually disappear. But all that is nothing compared to the light bronze eyeshadow look that accompanies my own tan skin from hours spent in the sun along with the perfectly rosy pink lip gloss.

It’s so utterly flawless that I want to cry. I don’t deserve any of this. I don’t want any of it. But I have to. For my family, I remind myself. But it makes me feel sick. I’m currently sitting in luxury while my family is still struggling to survive.

Shaking my head, I quietly tell Walsh that she can leave and thank her for making me look so beautiful. She just nods as if she knows what exactly is going on in my head and walks out telling me to meet her downstairs in 5 minutes.

Once she shuts the door behind her, I walk to the bathroom in my room. Of course, just as I expect it’s massive. It houses a standalone tub in the corner with the same view of the gardens and a glass door shower next to it. But I move towards the white porcelain sink with a giant mirror above it and stare at my own reflection. Looking at my appearance it’s as if I can’t even recognize myself. Underneath all that makeup and clothing, who am I?

The only answer I can come up with is that I’m just Mare. A stupid foolish girl that decided to sleep with the Crown Prince of Norta who’s now expected to compete against 20 other girls for him to fall in love with her. Or at least choose her to marry. Stupid fucking Mare.

Allowing myself one moment of vulnerability I let myself release one tear before I angrily wipe it away. So Walsh doesn’t get mad at me for ruining all her hard work.

Quickly reaching into my bra, I reach for the set of emerald earrings that Kilorn gave me just this morning.

I punch the first one in without a second thought. The sting of it piercing my skin is almost a relief. At least I can feel something now. The second goes in quickly without another moment’s consideration.

The blood continues dripping for a minute before I wipe it away. Satisfied, I take a look at myself again, force a smile and try to ignore the fact that I know exactly who and where the purple marks on my neck and bruises on my legs covered by concealer are from. As I walk out the door to my room the only thing I think of is, ‘This is it. Time to pretend to be someone else’. Because that’s exactly what’s happening. Tonight, I’m no longer Mare Barrow. 

Walking down the steps down from my wing of the castle I take my time because no matter how much I feign confidence I’m still nowhere near feeling as powerful as I feel. Because I’m still hiding from the truth. I’m going to be forced to face Cal. The only person I wanted to reach out to just this morning is now the only being I would rather burn in hell before facing.

When I meet Walsh downstairs where it appears I’m surprisingly not the last one, I smile and nod to her. She dips her head in response and I attempt to find Nina because well, she’s the only girl who’s talked to me so far.

Moving past the sea of bodies I scan the crowd for her eyeing the sea of heads for a familiar head of blond hair.

Ah, that’s her. I think to myself.

But just as I tap who I think is Nina on the shoulder, the person in question immediately flips around, her hair almost slapping me in the face.

Oh, shit. This is definitely not Nina.

Because this girl does not look like my kind and thoughtful almost-friend. No, she’s all ice. Her hair, which I now see is platinum blonde up close, swishes back and forth in her slick long ponytail and her charcoal black eyes sharpen as she stares right back at me. The two girls who were in conversation with her also turn around noticing their leader’s lapse in attention. Now all three of them glare at me.

Fuck.

“And who are you?” the platinum blond scoffs with an undeniable sense of superiority.

“Mare Barrow”, I respond trying my best to keep my dignity and pride although those two things are long gone by now.

“Well Mare Barrow, listen up” she continues, her perfectly manicured finger almost poking my eye out as she points it in my face. I almost feel the need to spit in her face.

But before she can finish her sentence which I assume had some vulgar words, a deep male voice behind me interrupts her. “Evangeline. Be nice.”

Oh. This is Evangeline. The girl that Walsh told me about. SHIT.

Turning around at my unexpected savior, I almost crash right into his chest. Moving my gaze up, my eyes widen realizing who exactly is in front of me.

It’s the fucking prince’s brother. Maven Calore.

“Hello”, he grins, staring down at me because even in these extremely tall heels I don’t push past 5’6 and he stands to be at least 5’10.

But before I can respond, he turns back to Evangeline. “Don’t you have something else to occupy your time with?”

She chooses to roll her eyes at him and giving me another scowl, before turning back to conversation with her two other lackeys.

“So…” he starts, continuing to look at me.

“Thank you” I quickly blurt out. 

“Don’t mention it”, he grins, adding a wink. “Evangeline has been fucking up people’s lives for long enough, thought I’d return the favor.”

Interesting. For another Calore prince, this is not what I had in mind.

“I think you know my name already, but I didn’t quite manage to catch yours” he starts, interrupting my thoughts.

“Mare”

“I see. Well Mare, Maven Calore at your service. It was an honor to save you from Evangeline’s torment, and I would love to do it again”.

I chuckle at that. If we weren’t in this situation, him being a prince and me being a competitor in his brother’s Queenstrial, I think we could have been friends.

I avert my stare for a second to glance at the other girls in the room, but he catches me.

“That one’s Sonya Iral”, he begins, over my shoulder pointing to Evangeline’s brunette friend who’s currently speaking animatedly. Iral. So, she’s a silk.

“And the one next to her is Elane Haven.” Elane is the redhead who nods quietly as Sonya tells her story. Haven is another high house and she’s a shadow. That’s one to look out for.

“Over there, that’s Rohr Rhambos.” Rohr’s honey blond hair flows down her back as she stands in the corner of the room scrolling on her phone with a smirk. Although she does look a little like a mouse. It’s hard to believe she’s older than 17, seeing as she doesn’t a look a day past 12. But still, a strongarm.

Maven continues to point out a few of the other girls, but I only recognize a few of them. Heron Welle, a greenwarden, and Atara Viper, an animos. Deadly silver girls of more high houses.

My observances and Maven’s introductions are cut short however, when another bell rings and we both look up towards the end of the hallway where Julian Jacos once again stands.

“Apologies for the wait ladies”, he begins in his soft yet firm voice that reminds me of my teachers in school. “We’re ready for you, so please follow me.”

Maven grins at me as I turn around to face him. “Well Mare, let’s get your Queenstrial journey started” he tells me, holding out an arm for me.

I take it without a second thought. At least I have him; someone to guide me.

He leads me at the back of the pack currently beelining for the entrance to the dining room.

It’s at this point that I start a mental battle in my head again. Well, mostly it’s a string of curses. Fuck. I’m not ready.

But it’s too late because I’m already inside where everyone happens to already be finding their seats and I’m still standing there with Maven.

My eyes drag down to the end of the table first meeting the King’s and then Elara’s. The King’s eyes are bloodshot and I wouldn’t be surprised if he we’re almost blacked out drunk. But that’s still nothing compared to the ice blue stare of Elara’s gaze. Her blue eyes so similar to Maven’s eyeing me up and down, probably at my short dress so at odds compared to the more refined tastes of the other girls’.

I rip my eyes away before I bolt out of the room from fear. Unfortunately, I end up staring right at him instead.

Cal holds my gaze, a fierce determination present in his face before my mind starts to blank. I swear to god every time I look at him I can’t breathe. I can’t think.

Before I can succumb to my impulse to run far, far away, I force myself to take a deep breath, and move towards the only chair left which happens to be on the very far end from the table. Thankfully the farthest away from Cal.

I expect Maven to move down towards his expected seat towards the front with the rest of his family, but to my shock and horror he pulls another chair from the line of extras littering amongst the walls and drags it right up next to mine.

My face loses all of its color as he gives me a knowing smirk and finally sits down right next to me. Braving a glance at the rest of my table I think my stomach drops a flip and lands downwards. Because every single person at the table is staring. And definitely not nicely.

All of the girls glare daggers at me, enraged at the fact that I’ve already managed to sway one of the princes even though that couldn’t be farther from the truth. And at the head of the table the Queen is practically livid. She sharpens her gaze at Maven who rolls his eyes and shrugs. How anyone can have the audacity to perform those actions in front of a whisper is beyond me.

The King doesn’t seem to notice the change and merely downs another glass of red wine in front of him. Cal on the other hand… His face flares in pure shock as he watches me and his brother seated on my left.

I almost want to flip him off and tell him to look away and go fuck himself. I shouldn’t care what he thinks. I shouldn’t be having any reaction to the way he attempts to have eye contact with me. I shouldn’t still be remembering the feel of his lips on my skin tracing a fiery path. I shouldn’t.

So, I shut off my thoughts and lean back. Time to get this shit show started.

I don’t even bother to feign interest as I audibly hear his chair scrape back and I know that he’s now standing.

“Thank you for joining me here today. I’m excited to get to know you all later after dinner. You all look lovely” he says, the deep tone of his voice echoing throughout the room so silent and yet so full of tension. “I hope you understand how much your participation in my Queenstrial means to me and how much I’m looking forward to this experience”.

Then his uncle Julian Jacos adds on, “Tomorrow we’ll reconvene together in the morning for breakfast before we get started on ability training.”

Ability training. I almost forgot about that aspect of Queenstrial. This competition isn’t just about happiness or finding love it’s also about strength and who the most capable out of all of is.

“But for now, let’s eat” Cal add with an infuriating wink, ending the introduction.

And then silence. Pangs of silverware remains the only sound left in the room. Although almost instantaneously conversation starts in hushed whispers from small groups around the table. Girls whisper in each other’s ears trying to remain inconspicuous to their companions.

I sit there frozen in my spot just observing the other girls mumbling to each other, catching some parts of their conversation through phrases like “that one’s really ugly”, or “she’s a whore”.

Of course. What else do I expect from these girls. I’m still unmoving even as servants move in from different sides of the exits to the room bringing dishes of food with them.

As they set one in front of me which happens to be filled with thick slices of lamb and grilled potatoes, I suddenly remember the person sitting next to me. Looking sideways, I catch him staring at me.

He just smirks.

“Why are you sitting here? Next to me, I mean” I have the nerve to ask.

Laughing softly, he responds, “I thought we were friends”.

This must be some joke. Me and the younger prince being friends?

Rolling my eyes, I tell him, “Sure”. Even if part of me starts to lift the corner of my lips into a smile.

“So, when’s your Queenstrial?”, I ask him attempting to strike conversation.

“Mine? I’m not having one. I already have someone in my life.”

“Oh”

“His name’s Thomas.” He grins, and I can already tell his face softens as he says his name. “He’s great. Maybe you’ll even be able to meet him if he comes by”, he winks.

I smile and tell him I would love to. Even as my attention turns to my plate. My stomach almost groans in anticipation. It’s been a while since my last meal.

I cut into my slice of lamb and watch as the juice oozes out. Stabbing it with my fork I move it towards my mouth as Maven continues telling me about his boyfriend.

Right before the steaming morsel makes it to its destination, I catch Cal’s attention on me. Turning my head slightly, I finally meet my gaze.

I almost want to scoff seeing Evangeline to his right attempting to talk to him.

I love a challenge.

Putting the piece of meat into my mouth, standing up to his gaze it feels as if it’s just the two of us in the room even if it’s not true.

When I take my first taste of the morsel, I have to bite my lip to hold back the moan that threatens to escape my lips. Because this food was made for gods.

And he still watches me. Even as his golden eyes sharpen with some kind of internal fire.

I smirk. If he wants a show I’ll give him one.

Purposely licking my lips, I watch as his tongue darts out to wet his own. He holds my gaze as I grab my napkin and wipe off the remaining liquid deliberately slow letting it scrape my bottom lip ever so slightly.

His mouth opens preparing to do or say something stupid and completely inappropriate but before he can even get the chance to Evangeline puts a possessive hand on his bicep.

Yanked out of his daze, he shakes his head and I want so badly to laugh as he stares at Evangeline, blinking attempting to remember what she was talking about.

She sharpens her eyes at me as if she knows what or rather who was holding his attention and silently communicates to me through her facial expression, ‘Watch your back bitch’ before faking a smile at Cal and speaking to him softly.

I roll my eyes. She can have him for all I care. But that doesn’t explain what I was just doing.

The rest of dinner passes by uneventfully with Maven and I continuing to make small talk here and there about him, his life, but never my own.

He understands enough when he sees me flinch as he asks me about my brothers, that he refrains from broaching that subject.

Other than that, the food is absolutely divine. Following the main course, we’re served a beautiful dessert of chocolate ganache with some kind of frosting I can’t even name. All I can say is that it’s got to be the best thing I’ve ever tasted.

But just as I’ve finished indulging in it, Julian Jacos stands out of the corner of my eye.

“Now that dinner has elapsed, the Prince will meet all of you individually tonight for a short introduction” he says, lips in an almost smile.

Next to him, the King and Queen still sit unmoving and emotionless although the King’s face is about the shade of a tomato at this point. Drunk, no doubt about it.

I brave a look at Cal and his face is bursting into a wide smile. It makes him look almost young. Almost like the young man I met last night.

That thought hurts me more. Because he’s not that person. He’s the goddamn Prince of Norta, responsible for the oppression of my own people, for my brothers’ suffering, for every miserable night where my family and I went to sleep half freezing to death and empty stomachs.

It’s that that takes all of it out of me. Remembering exactly who he is, is the only thing keeping me sane.

So, while all of the royal family, including Prince Maven make their exit to another room beyond the dining room while we stay seated, I contemplate ways to make this impending conversation bearable.

Maybe I’ll end up just staying silent and he’ll get the hint that I don’t want to talk and leave me alone. Maybe he’ll bring up last night and our meeting.

It’s option 2 that scares me most. Because on the inside I know I’m a fucking coward. I can’t face it. I can’t face him bringing up the reality of what I did or rather what we did.

All of the girls end up lining up behind the white door of the room where the prince is currently waiting for us all. I’m content in taking the last spot in the line so I can continue overthinking every possible circumstance of my inevitable meeting.

Before the first girl goes in Maven gives me a wink from where he and his parents are walking at the other end of the castle where I presume the royal family resides.

I roll my eyes as I watch him mouth “good luck”.

From my observations the conversations with the prince end up being about 3 minutes a piece as the line starts dwindling down. Once the girls finish their meeting they usher themselves up the staircase and to their rooms.

Good. Now no one has to see me after I end up embarrassing myself.

Quicker than I thought, the line is left with just 2 people. Me and another girl who I presume is Melody from the eavesdropping I’ve done. A name fitting for a banshee.

She gives me a look up and down at my dress and appearance before giving me a confident smirk.

“He’ll never fall for trash like you”, she snarks to me before shutting the door in my face.

And I’m left, not entirely surprised by myself in the empty hallway. These girls certainly love to assume that I would want him in the first place.

Waiting on my own is surprisingly daunting as I shamefully attempt to eavesdrop on the conversation happening beyond the dark oak door. I hear a laugh. And it’s his.

My heart makes an unwelcome pang at the sound. I silently scold myself. It’s not like you even know him.

More pondering thoughts elapse as Melody opens the door suddenly making me jump from my slumped position against the wall. She gives me another disgusted look and walks herself back to her room.

Fucking hell. Fuck.

I’m left alone staring at the door wondering whether or not to go in or just run and forget that this ever happened. Suck it up Mare. Get it over with. You were never a quitter anyways.

Another 20 seconds passes and I reluctantly grab the door knob. Twisting it, I forcefully push it open determined to make an entrance. That is, before it shoves into the person on the other side.

I hear a surprised “Shit”, from what I presume is Cal as I mentally scream inside my head. IDIOT!

Even though I would rather electrocute myself at this point I side step the door slowly and face him.

My face almost wants to crumple into laughter at the sight. The crown prince of Norta doubled over with a hand on the door, clutching his forehead which now sports a mildly angry red welt.

I almost feel sorry. But then again, I don’t.

“Oh!” he says looking up as he sees that I’m here. “I- I uhm was expecting you”.

I roll my eyes. Of all the things to say when he first sees me, that’s what comes out of his mouth.

“Yeah, you too.”

“Mareena. Unless you lied about that?”

My face heats with a semblance of shame. Remembering how he said that name last night only makes it worse.

“It’s Mare” I try to say confidently. No need to let him know how he affects me.

“Mare” he repeats. “Suits you more than Mareena, I’ll give you that”

I don’t say anything. I just stand there, infinitely aware of how close his hard, toned body is to my own. If he wanted, one more step would push me against the wall. My flushing face is likely showing just what I’m thinking.

“So, why didn’t you tell me who you were” he asks me. “Then we could have avoided this… surprise.”

“Well, I’m not exactly going to spill my life’s secrets to some stranger just because we fucked” I respond sharply.

He seems taken aback as he almost stumbles before he responds, “And do you often take strangers to bed in shabby clubs?”

“I- I’m sorry? Are you really such a misogynist that you’re debasing me for the same behavior as your own?”

I don’t even have words. He thinks I’m a slut who parades around spreading my legs for anyone and everyone. And I wonder why I ever doubted that I would hate him.

“Well at least I’m not in the habit of having hook-ups knowing that I’m supposed to be committing to a relationship the next day”, he retorts.

My face heats to a different kind of red. The kind filled with fury. “Goodnight your highness. I think we’re done here”. I say abruptly before I succumb to my anger and slap him.

“Wait! That’s not what I meant!” he calls out, hand outstretched as if to catch me.

But I couldn’t give less of a fuck. He said what he said. And I’m walking out leaving him still standing and gaping after me. 

…

I debate leaving this god damned castle; leave and never come back. After that statement it shows exactly what he thinks of me. Just another girl who’s going to fawn after him and vie for his love like some doe eyed fool. Just trash to be used once and be disposed.

It’s that thought that makes me want to show him exactly what he’s missing. And it’s what drives me to find my room where Walsh has already left leaving me a note telling me to text her if I need anything, conveniently leaving a cell phone number.

I just turn the paper over and collapse onto bed not even bothering to change out of my clothes and makeup. It’s not even worth it at this point.

And it’s not until I snuggle under the covers which are disgustingly so soft that I let myself cry myself to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for reading! I'm looking forward to writing more chapters for this story and would love to know your thoughts
> 
> As always, follow me on tumblr @katelyync for more teasers, updates, and more!
> 
> Love you all,  
> Katelyn


	4. Chapter 4: Competition

I’m awakened by a shake to my shoulder.

“Mare!” someone scolds me. _I think it’s Walsh._ With my eyes still shut all I see is darkness.

“Mare Barrow if you don’t get up right this minute, I will drag you. Don’t think I won’t”. _Definitely Walsh._

Squinting open my eyes, I’m met with an influx of bright sunlight streaming in from my windows with the curtains already thrown back.

“Alright, now get up”, she scolds.

This version of waking up in the morning is so at odds with Gisa’s light teasing. Although my heart drops at the thought. It’s been a full 24 hours since I’ve seen her. And the rest of my family. My phone is currently locked up in some part of the palace where it’s currently being examined for whatever terrorist material they’re looking for. I won’t be allowed to contact my Gisa, Kilorn, or my parents until they deem it safe and hand it back to me. Which means, no contact with them for the foreseeable future.

Pushing that thought away, I stifle a yawn and look down at myself. Still in my stupid dress. I take a glance at Walsh who’s already busying herself looking through my wardrobe.

I sink down for a moment longer savoring the feel of the silky sheets, hating the fact that I had the best sleep of my life last night.

Not that I forget the events that led to it.

That brings a scowl to my face. _Stupid ass prince._

But before I brave myself against Walsh’s rage, I force myself to climb out of the comforter and find myself stepping into a pair of fluffy white slippers already placed at the foot of the bed. _They sure know how to treat people like royalty here._

I walk into the bathroom still reeling from the thought that I have access to my own. Sharing one with 3 other people was never fun.

Never mind the fact that this one happens to be the size of my old room with Gisa. Although that makes me this whole place even more infuriating. How many people get to live in luxury while masses of people suffer beneath them.

Even so, I can’t help the fact that I need a shower. The deep sleep I had still doesn’t do anything for my weariness or the dirtiness of my clothes.

Twisting the knob of the shower on to mildly warm, I strip, leaving my clothes on the floor and walk right in. The water washes down my back and I sigh in contentment. At least this feels like home. Even if we barely had enough hot water for all of us, the feeling of a clean wash was still something I could never get enough of.

But Cal’s words still ring in my head as I try to wash them off. _“And do you often take strangers to bed in shabby clubs?”_

_Son of a Bitch!_ I almost want to yell those words out. Because it describes him perfectly. For even suggesting the fact that my actions last night weren’t the same as his own. What happened between us was as much of his decision as it was mine. _And he’s an idiot for not realizing that. A stupid idiot._

Once I finish fuming careful not to release any sparks that would leave static in my anger, I find a fluffy robe waiting for me on a shelf. Grabbing it, I let myself revel in the comfort of it against my raw skin. How silvers can live like this and still want more is beyond me.

Drying myself off and wandering back into my room, Walsh is sitting at my desk which doubles as a vanity, blow-dryer in hand.

“Good morning” she chirps, now in a more pleasant mood. “Nice to see you finally awake”.

“Finally? I can’t be past 7 in the morning”, I say exasperatedly.

“Actually, it’s 8. And you’re about to be late for breakfast unless you sit your ass down here and let me get you ready”, she commands.

_It’s 8?_ Not even a day in Queenstrial and I’ve already lost a semblance of normalcy. I always got up at 7.

But I do as she says, like any sane person with a brain to avoid more of her scolding.

She dries my hair for me in quiet with the droning of the device filling up the room. I take this time to sink into oblivion; not thinking about anything. It’s almost comforting to let go of all of my consuming thoughts and just to let go.

Walsh soon finishes and gives my hair a blown-out look filled with volume. But I can’t help a groan when she tells me that it’s mandatory to wear dresses. It’s not that I don’t like looking feminine or appreciate the way that they look, but they’re just so damn uncomfortable sometimes.

She lets me rant for a while before forcing me to choose between 2 different ones. One, a longer length dress that would definitely clash with my skin tone because of the fact that it’s a sun kissed orange color, and a shorter length one in a gorgeous royal blue color, albeit looser than the one I wore last night.

I select the blue one because I do prefer to wear short dresses, more for mobility than anything else. Even being in a castle, being a thief for so many years trains me to still think like one.

Once I take my robe off and dress, I sit back into my chair where Walsh gets ready to apply my makeup.

“Not too heavy please” I request. Makeup has always made me feel like I have a heavy layer of mud on my face.

She just rolls her eyes and nods.

_OH SHIT!_ I watch as she narrows her gaze at those purple bruises that I forgot to cover. Oh my gods. _That stupid ass of a prince_. Because it’s easier to blame him, than anything. 

Thank the gods above she doesn’t make any comment about it as I school my face to indifference and pretend that nothing’s wrong.

Wordlessly she brushes concealer, although a lighter layer that I would have applied, followed by powder to set it.

She finishes and arranges the front pieces of my hair in a better shape to frame my face. But once she reaches to take out the studs currently sitting in my ear, attempting to replace them I have to stop her.

“Just- Can we leave them?” _They’re the only piece of home I have left._

“Of course,” she nods. Removing her hands away from them and onto a set of silver rings and bracelets instead.

Surprisingly gentle, she puts them on my fingers and wrist, before grabbing me a pair of chunky black, yet still a reasonable height of 3 inches heels.

We chuckle together as I almost trip in them over the carpet.

“Coming?” I ask, face still pink and holding onto the door to the hallway for her.

“Nope, me and the other maids have things to do. By the way, ability training is after breakfast so you won’t be in that outfit for long”, she informs me.

Ability training. How could I forget. And I have to see _his_ face again.

My hand tightens on the doorknob and I say my goodbyes as I make my way out. At least I’ll have some way to let out some steam.

Outside of the hallway I spy Nina. _Thank god!_

I quickly rush up to her, because even if I don’t want to admit it, she reminds me of Kilorn or Gisa. Someone genuinely nice and caring.

Once she sees me scoot up to her side, she gives a warm smile. “Mare! I was going to talk to you last night but I didn’t see where you went!”

She looks absolutely stunning in her soft pink gown that matches her tan skin. The perfect image of a spring time flower.

Again, next to her I look like trash.

Cal’s voice pops into my head again at that thought. _‘Well at least I’m not in the habit of having hook-ups knowing that I’m supposed to be committing to a relationship the next day.’_

I fist my hands again where I know my knuckles are already white. _Fuck him and his stupid face._

“Mare? You okay?” Nina questions from beside me.

“Oh, yeah. It’s nothing” I shrug. _If only she knew_.

Our walk to breakfast is lively and consists of more “getting to know each other” questions. She asks me how old I am to which I answer 17. It seems Nina is, of course the same age as me.

I learn more about her family and their life in Harbor Bay. She tells me about her days and nights spent out on the beach basking in the sun, which explains the glow that never seems to leave her face.

Once we walk down the stairs and down into the dining room my stomach lurches. I can’t face him. One look and I might just shoot a spark of electricity straight at his face. But, then again knowing my lack of control with my ability I might just end up shocking everyone in the damn room.

Nina and I take seats next to each other at the middle of the table, the seats near the Prince himself already taken up by firstcomers. I take a chance to spy at the other girls and almost want to laugh overhearing words like “Oh, but will he like my dress?” and “He’s just so handsome”.

Conversation halts however, when the two Princes walk in. One of them brings a smile to my face when he gives me a large grin, and the other makes me clench my jaw and fist the skirts of my dress. It’s obvious who exactly garners each reaction from me.

“Good morning everyone! I hope you all had a wonderful sleep last night, and in turn a delightful breakfast this morning. Eat up before we have training later” Cal starts before finding his seat.

Maven gives me a wave and this time, finding his spot at the head of the table next to his brother. I notice that the King and Queen are noticeably missing. But then again, all the better. Elara still gives me the goosebumps with those eyes of hers.

I mistakenly watch Cal as he focuses on me and starts to open his mouth to say something. His eyes almost shine with desperation if I didn’t know any better. _Too bad I don’t want to hear it. He said what he said and what’s done is done._

Turning my head away from him and Maven I focus back onto Nina who happens to be staring at the Prince.

“Do you think he’s ever been in love before?” she asks me with glossed over eyes.

“Who?”

“Prince Tiberias of course” she gushes. “But then again he wants us to call him Cal. He told me last night”.

I try my hardest to hold back my scoff. “No. I don’t think he has.”

“Why not?”

“He just… Doesn’t seem like the type”, is my best answer to her. What I would rather say is, _‘because he’s a misogynistic ass so no one in their right mind would ever be with him’._

“Hmm. He just seems so dreamy”, she continues.

“Anyways, are you ready for training today?” I interrupt before she can say more. I really do not feel like talking about him.

She cuts into the eggs benedict on her plate as food is delivered to us. “Oh yeah, I guess. I’ve practiced a little bit leading up to Queenstrial”.

“I suppose it’ll be an interesting way to spend our time today” I let out.

Breakfast continues on uneventfully with Nina continuing to talk about how the Prince is ‘oh so handsome’ and unfortunately those thoughts are reciprocated everywhere else throughout the table.

Taking an escape from boredom after finishing my raspberry pastry, I risk a glance towards the head of the table yet again. Curiosity always gets the best of me.

I spy Evangeline, Sonya, and Elane again who happen to make up the trio of intimidation to every girl here, evident by the way they huddle in a smaller group and give looks of steel to anyone who dares even look at them. They take up the spots closest to the princes.

_And the princes_. I watch as they eat together and share laughs ever in conversation with each other. They occasionally take bites of their own meals and I almost forget my anger as I watch Cal’s expression loosen and don a real smile. It’s almost _charming._

But all that changes again when he looks up after using his fork to stab a strawberry on his plate and he catches me staring at him.

_Fuck._

For a good 5 seconds, his bite of food stands a millimeter from his lips as we continue our staring fest. It’s almost as if a line of electricity lines up both of our eyes to the other and it’s an unending bond.

But then his mouth starts to form words. And it’s that that I want so desperately to turn away from. There’s no use in attempting to care. _Because I don’t. I don’t. So why can’t I look away?_

With all my willpower I manage to rip my attention from him and his mouth of all things and turn back to my cup of tea currently sitting in front of me. I lift it to my own mouth and take a good long sip. The soothing flavor of the green tea coupled with milk soothes me to my core which garners a long sigh from me.

I risk a glance over again, because, well there isn’t any reason. But he’s already back into conversation with Maven, not even distracted. I don’t know why but it leaves me almost _disappointed_.

…

20 minutes later and suddenly we’re outside of a locker room of sorts. Standing dead still in the midst of the pack, I watch a stubbier short man announce himself as Commander Arven. _Of course he’s a silencer._

He explains to us that inside we’ll find training uniforms and to get dressed and meet him outside in 5 minutes flat. No exceptions.

And of course, once he leaves and we walk inside the surprisingly pristine room, girls start to spit off into groups to dress. Which leaves me, Nina, and another newblood named Ava who’s a gravtiron.

Ava silently hands me and Nina uniforms which happen to be a pair of black running shorts and a matching sports bra.

Thankfully their long enough to cover those still fading bruises on my upper thighs which I attempt to hide by facing a wall when I change. I can only imagine the questions that would arise if the girls saw them.

We quickly change wasting no time on conversation and partly because of nerves. This is the first time I’ve ever had to train my own abilities. Sure, I’ve done workouts for my body, but I have little experience in controlling my lightning. And I’m sure every other girl who isn’t a high-born silver feels the same. Which is why the rest of the girls in the locker room remainder silent with only the slap of our removed clothing hitting the floor as well as the clack of heels.

Fingers shaking, I tie the shoelaces of the shiny new white running shoes given to every girl. How they know our shoe size is beyond me. And what a waste for them to be white. They’ll only be dirty and scuffed up sooner. But then again, I guess people here don’t care. These items are always replaceable to them.

It isn’t until we walk outside and towards the empty turf field complete with a track that we ease back into conversation.

“So, are you guys nervous?” Nina asks.

“Oh my gods yes! I’ve never done anything like this!” Ava quickly gasps out, tying her brunette hair into a low ponytail. Sleek and elegant.

I’m almost amazed at her confession. She’s comfortable sharing out her vulnerabilities. I’ve only ever been taught to hide them.

My hair now tied up myself, I comment “Hopefully the prince isn’t there”

“Really? _I_ hope he is! Maybe if I trip, he’ll carry me back to the castle” Ava muses.

I want to tell her that it’s all an act. That he acts prim and proper but on the inside he’s an egotistical bastard who only cares about himself. But of course, I don’t. Instead I listen to the two of them continue to talk about their worries about what’s yet to come. And I can’t say I disagree with their points. I’m scared out of my mind. And still the only thing that lingers in my mind is the fact that I’m wondering if he’s going to be there.

Sooner than I expect we arrive right onto the edge of the track where Commander Arven waits for us tapping his left foot onto the floor in a sign of impatience.

“Ladies, you’re late!” he yells out to all of us currently taking our last sips of water where a gallon of it waits for us. “If one of you is going to be Queen one day, I expect timely behavior!”

_Good thing it won’t be me then._ Back at home I’m notorious for being late to practically everything. It’s a habit I can’t help.

Then of course, with my shit luck _he_ appears. Clad in his own training uniform of loose red workout shorts and a black t-shirt to match. He looks almost like one of the countless men at the makeshift gym in the stilts I used to frequent. But by the way he holds himself proudly, and the unnaturally god-like muscles in his arms that strain against the fine cotton of his shirt, he would stick out in a crowd.

And it isn’t until I notice that I’m not the only one gaping at him that I turn around facing a nearby tree with my face flushing red. I should not be thinking about him. He shouldn’t even cross my mind.

“Alright everyone, give me two laps!” Commander Arven yells at all of us.

_Running._ Gods, yes. I’ve been waiting for this moment. In the Stilts running was my only solace. The only way for me to clear my head. And after the night I’ve had it’s a much-needed welcome.

I watch everyone else start off the rust colored track and start at a light jog and I’m eager to join them. As soon as my legs start pumping, I almost want to cry. _I’ve missed this._ The feeling of freedom and life that comes with running against the wind is somehow comforting. A sense of normalcy in an escalating inferno of chaos.

But soon I tire of the slower pace that everyone seems to follow and I’m desperate to go _faster._

Nina breathes long and deep beside me, and I give her a small smile before running past her to the front of the crowd where I can hopefully exert myself a little more. Pushing past a few throngs of people, I cast a smirk when I pass Evangeline because strangely enough, it feels good to beat her at something. Even if it’s a task as simple as running.

I quickly manage to speed my way to the front and gods damn me I can’t even begin to understand why I didn’t think Cal would be there too.

He jogs along at the set pace behind me, and at this point we’ve already covered a lap. _Only one more to go._

I risk a glance at him and almost want to play another game. This time I pick up the pace and speed up faster than the rest of the crowd albeit not only in an attempt to submit to my itch to go faster.

I don’t bother looking back as I speed at least 50 meters ahead to know that he’s following me. For some reason I can’t stop myself. Even if he’s an ass, there’s something genuinely delightful in taunting him. 

Not even 5 seconds later and I hear the heavy thud of footsteps pounding behind me. And then he appears right next to me.

“Trying to get rid of me Barrow?”

I just roll my eyes. Like I didn’t expect this. Like I didn’t want this.

“I’m afraid you’ll have to do better than that”.

“Don’t be a little bitch. You know nothing about me and what I want”, I retort.

“Look, if this is about last night, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean what I said. I know what you’re thinking but it’s not that”, he says through deep breaths.

“Yeah, you’re right, you should be sorry. Because you’re an ass. You said what you said and don’t pretend that that’s not what you meant. You know damn well what you were implying”.

And then I run off. Faster so that he won’t catch up.

But of course, he does.

“Mare, you know I didn’t. I don’t know what I was thinking and I wasn’t trying to make it come out that way”, he says in between light pants now that we’re running at a harder pace.

I just ignore him. No need for him to explain. _And then, he takes his shirt off._

I can’t control myself and I take a look. My first glimpse of his actual body since our first encounter. Casting a glance behind me I see that we’ve well passed everyone else now and we’re down the last half stretch of our lap.

The way I stare is almost off putting because no one has ever drawn my attention faster. The hard lines of his abdomen haunt me as I remember running taunting fingers over them as well as his broad chest and the feeling of him hovering over me. I shake my head. _Dumbass. Don’t think about that._

But I fail in that task as I spot a purple bruise in the space where his neck meets his collarbone. _Mine._ I almost want to scream to tell him to put his shirt back on so no one can see the damning evidence but I refrain. _Let’s see him squirm his way out of that one._

With a smirk donning my face and only 100 meters left to go I burst into a sprint desperate to beat him. Away from him and that body of his and the thoughts of our actions that I still can’t get out of my head.

Although fate must truly be against me because he once again manages to gain speed to match me.

“Can you just listen!” he almost yells now.

“No”

I try to finish off the last 50 meters ahead of him but god damn me he pushes himself farther. Just as I’m 3 feet away from the finish line, he pulls ahead.

And the son of a bitch beats me. He actually beats me.

That thought is more enraging than I care to admit. _Pompous bastard._

I pass the line that marks one lap and immediately put my hands on my knees, crouching over to regain my breath.

But Cal still stands in front of me, to the side where he fills a disposable cup with water.

Once I recover from the shift in activity I watch as the rest of the girls finish their own runs. And I don’t fail to notice how more than a few of them glower at me with anything but friendly expressions.

I would feel threatened but their anger and frustration stems from a completely false fact. I have no intention of gaining the attention or favor of Crown Prince Tiberias the 7th.

And just as the thought passes my mind, he appears right beside me and holds out a cup of water sporting his own wild grin and sweat slicked hair. And still shirtless.

“Take it”.

“No thanks,” I reply. _Leave him gaping. He deserves it._

I don’t look back to see his expression even if every part of me is begging to do so. Instead, I walk to the water station to pour myself my own serving of water. And of course, Atara Viper, the animos that Maven pointed out to me yesterday, happens to be standing there herself.

I silently beg for her not to say anything to me. If she does, it’ll just be more insults.

But I know it’s a lost cause when I watch as the sides of her mouth open. “Just so you know” she starts, “Whatever you’re doing, it’s not going to work. He would never pick some commoner red. You’re just a little whore.”

And then she walks off. _Bitch._ Of course, to her all reds are the same, newbloods or not. Of course, she slandered me. I don’t try to hide my scowl as I fill my drink contemplating all the ways I can think of to electrocute her.

That drives a delightful image of me accidently claiming a shot meant for a lightbulb that was intentionally aimed at her instead. I must be looking like a psychopath with a dark smile as Nina and Ava spot me catch my attention with a wave. They make their way over from the other girls who are currently stretching, arm in arm with flushed faces to match.

“Wow. I haven’t done that in a long while”, Ava lets out.

“Same! But honestly, it wasn’t that bad. But Mare! You and the prince had something there”, Nina winks at me.

I just shake my head and excuse myself from responding by taking another chug of water.

“I know right! I mean, did you see when he took his shirt off? I wish I got a closer look, but Evangeline’s hogging him”, Ava adds on with a frown.

At the mention of that, I look to see that what Ava mentioned is in fact, true. Cal stands off to the side away from most of the others with Evangeline of all people. It frustrates me more than I can admit when I see her obviously running her eyes down his naked upper torso like she’s devouring him with her eyes.

But thankfully Commander Arven cuts in before I can dwell more on my emotions.

“Alright everyone, not bad! But that was the easy part. Now we’re onto target practice”.

He orders us to follow him to another sector of the large outdoor area. This time everyone remains quiet through our trudge towards the side of the field where a line of targets has been set up. Although I do spy out of the corner of my eyesight, Cal is still walking with Evangeline near the front of the group. _Not that it means anything._

…

“Fuck!” I gasp out as I miss the target once again. It’s my fifth try already and the closest I’ve gotten to hitting the bull’s eye is the skim of a bolt of lightning on the outermost ring. It’s not unexpected seeing as I have next to no practice with this skill at all. The most I’ve ever used my ability is illegally lighting a lamp for my family when our lec papers ran out one winter. This exercise is frustrating to say the least.

It also doesn’t help that by some miracle Cal is situated right next to me and is hitting dead center _Every. Single. Damn. Time._ How someone can be so infuriating, is impossible to me. I don’t even bother acknowledging him although I know he’s watching me. His target is basically burned through by now with the sharp focus of fire blasting at the same point.

His perfection is the action that drives me to try one last time. Concentrating, I try to focus all of my energy into my hand and will it to drive out an accurate, sharp bolt of purple lightning. _Oh my god it’s working_. I can feel the buildup of intensity in my fingertips and I raise my arm up to direct towards the target. _This is it._ And I let go.

And fucking hell. It goes flying a millimeter off the edge of the target and onto the grass field past it. The purple flare flashes with a crack until all that’s left is a black spot of burned ground.

“Not bad”, says a voice beside me. And I already know who it belongs to.

“I didn’t ask for your opinion” I say sharply, still facing my failure. Everyone else seems to at least have hit the third outer ring themselves, and it makes me feel vulnerable in a way I’ve never felt before.

But no one seems to be looking in our direction as Cal walks away from his own target and towards mine.

“Here. You’re only not hitting it because of your stance” he says, standing behind me.

I can feel the closeness of his body by the comforting smell of ash and smoke. And even more than my lack of ability to control my lightning, I hate the way my body reacts when I lean backwards into him. ‘ _I hate him’_ becomes the mantra in my head.

“This” he starts putting a hand on my torso to straighten it, “is how you have to stand”.

I warily watch to make sure that no one else is currently looking our way, thankful for an especially large tree hiding us from view.

“You have to use your legs to keep yourself stable and make sure that you’re as controlled as your sparks.”

“I haven’t forgiven you yet, you bastard” I hiss, trying to keep a semblance of calm.

He stills for a moment. “You know what that I didn’t mean it that way. You know.”

_Liar._ I know that he’s lying. But it’s the only thing that’s keeping me from caving to his touch and from giving in completely.

But all Cal does is continue to position me with his own arms, his breath desperately close to my neck. One of his arms rests on my stomach to straighten me, while the other positions my arm.

“Now, let it fly” he says in what I can tell is a smirk.

And just because I know that this is going to help me, I do what he says. Forcing all of my concentration into my lightning again, I feel it on the edge of my palm. My stance actually does help this time as it steadies me.

I release the purple bolt through me and directly onto the target. _And it hits the bull’s eye._

“Yes!” I yell out. Detaching myself from Cal’s grip I risk a jump in elation. _Yes._ I finally did it. The sense of completion warms me as I proudly glare at the black circular marker on the target.

Cal just chuckles at me and tells me, “Congrats Mare, you did everything right”. Then he turns around and casually as if it was as easy as lifting a hand, fires his own shot again onto the center for what has to be the 50th time.

_“Show off_ ” I mutter.

This time he shakes his head slightly and tries to hide a laugh before walking away from me, and towards the rest of the girls.

The feeling almost leaves a pang in my own heart, but I think better of it. We have no chance together.

And so, I watch as he strolls beside a nymph who I remember is named Crystal. He watches her intently as she fires off a shot that barely misses the center and lands on the second outermost ring. But my euphoria from my success overrides whatever other feelings want to take center stage.

…

The locker room is soon filled with the stench of sweat while we’re all ordered to change. I was lucky enough to snag one of the few showers because of the fact that I sped up to make sure I was the one of the first people to arrive. Anything to escape _him_ again.

I let the warm stream of air quickly wash away the dirt and grime from today’s workout until all that’s left is the wear of exhaustion. I don’t let myself dwell on this entire competition. Today was just another example of my inadequacy compared to the others. I watched time after time as everyone managed to excel in their own right. Even if Cal had helped me, I still didn’t know what I was doing.

And then I can’t help but remember his hands on me as he held my upright and put me in my correct stance. But I concede. I can find him attractive and still think that he’s a dick. It’s just physical.

After my quick shower, I turn off the water and wrap a fluffy white towel around my body. Walking out of the shower I thankfully don’t get the chance to interact with any of the other girls. Never mind that they’re all in conversation already.

Even Nina is nowhere to be seen again as I look to see that I’m the first one to finish. Silently pulling on my blue dress again, I savor the tight feeling of it against my body. Drying my hair off quickly, I don’t even check my appearance in the mirror. 

The exit out of the room in solitude is yet another reminder of this competition. I won’t be finding any friends here. The only thing that matters to everyone is getting the prince’s favor. And it seems I’ve already run into muddled waters in that department.

I walk myself down the path back towards the castle unsure of what to do with the rest of my day. No one ever explicitly told me my day plan. But I suppose I could find something to do in the kitchens. Maybe interacting with some of the other reds that aren’t from Queenstrial will provide me a sense of comfort I’ve been missing.

I’m distracted when the guards at the front door give me a quick nod and open the doors to allow me in. Just as I continue the path to my room.

“Mare!” I hear from the other side of the staircase towards the wing of rooms. Turning, even though I already know who it is, I take his appearance in.

Cal himself has already changed back into yet another impeccable tux with a matching red tie.

Feeling petty I rip my eyes off of him and continue walking, thoroughly disregarding him. He still runs after me.

Feeling a grasp on my wrist, he turns me around to face him. “Mare, why did you ignore me? What did I do?”

“What did you do? Are you seriously asking me that? How about you remember last night” I retort. Even if the way my back is now facing the back of a wall makes this feel oddly like our first encounter.

He towers over me keeping a friendly distance away as he puts a hand through his hair and drags it. “I think you know that I didn’t mean that. It just came out and I never meant for you to think that I was implying… that”

I just roll my eyes. “Yeah sure. Whatever. I’m sure you have better things to do now” And then I push myself off the surface and continue my walk towards my room.

But before I know it a hand grips my upper arm and I’m being dragged down the hallway and up the other staircase that leads to the left wing of the castle, into a room. My eyes adjust to the change in lighting and my jaw almost drops. _His room._

I’m backed against the door now with him towering over me. Out of the corner of my eye past his tall, broad frame I can just make out a massive dark wood framed bed in the center. The entire space is well furnished with a couch and rug bringing in an underlying theme of black and gold. _Fitting for a Calore prince._

“Look, I just need you to understand what I was thinking. I was just in shock and that was the first thing that came out of my mind. I know what it sounds like and I wish I could’ve told you earlier but you just left-” he rambles.

It’s almost adorable how he tries to redeem and explain himself. As for his apology, it couldn’t be more half-assed. He’s a silver, and the prince for god’s sake. To him, I’m no one. Just some girl he fucked at a bar who he now has to deal with.

“You know, it doesn’t really matter what I think. Don’t concern yourself with me _Your Highness._ In fact, do us both a favor and pretend I don’t exist”, I say using my best attempt at a cold voice.

And it must work because his eyes widen in surprise. I’m just about to leave but before I can he calls out, “Wait!”

I pause and he takes the chance to look down at me from his towering height.

“What’s that on your neck?” he questions, squinting his eyes.

_Oh gods_. _No_. I forgot to reapply concealer after my shower. “Uhm… Nothing” I attempt to say, even though I know it’s a fruitless attempt.

I shiver as he runs one of his fingers on my collarbone, brushing aside the strap of my dress to see the mark that I know is there as clear as ever. My face couldn’t be more red.

I watch as his cheeks turn the same shade as my own as lets out a surprised, “Oh!”

“Yeah…”

“I- I didn’t mean to do that the other night”, he starts.

_He means he didn’t want to sleep with you, idiot._ That thought hurts me even more than I care to admit.

But before I can stop myself, I say “Right. Turns out I wasn’t the only one who thought that walking into the bar that night was the worst decision I made in my entire life”

“Wait what? That’s not what I meant. Fuck. Why can’t I say anything right?” he responds, shaking his head more to himself than directed towards me.

And then before I can excuse myself and with another word his face dips towards mine and my jaw drops. _What does he think he’s doing?_

But then his lips are on mine. And I can’t think. I can’t do anything but melt. My mouth opens and he takes that as an invitation. His tongue drives towards my won in a messy clash. Instinctively my hands go into his hair, running through those silken black locks I still remember. He pushes me back even more until he’s directly in front of me. Cal attempts to lift one of my leg upwards around his waist but before he can, I freeze.

Wait. What am I doing? It takes me seconds to regain memory of who I am and what I’m doing. He senses the change, but before he can do anything, I slightly push him away from me.

“Stop.” I gasp out. “We- We can’t do this.”

“What? That’s what I meant. I thought that would show you” he says clearly surprised.

“You and me. It won’t work, and I won’t let myself”

“What do you mean? Is it because of what I said before? I thought I already told you I didn’t mean it!” he lets out desperately trying to get me to see reason.

But it’s then that I remember. I remember my life before these past 2 days. Before Queenstrial. Kilorn, the stilts, my family, Mom, Dad, Gisa all come running back to me. _My brothers_. Still at the front. Dead, dying, who knows.

“Tell me. Tell me what I can do that’ll make you see it. To show you that I’m not who you think I am” Cal says again.

“What can you do? How about you start with my brothers. You know, the one’s fighting that endless fucking war with the Lakelanders. The one’s fighting your useless war. But then again, you couldn’t give less of a shit about some common reds” I growl out.

Because I can’t let myself forget again; I can’t forget who he truly is. He’s the Crown Prince of Norta, and I have no business attempting to see reason where he’s concerned. And he doesn’t bother to stop me as I walk out shutting his door in his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Thank you so much reading, sorry for the wait on this chapter, but it's extra long ;) 
> 
> As always don't forget to follow me on tumblr @katelyync for updates, teasers, and more
> 
> Love you all,   
> Katelyn <3

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, so I really do hope you guys liked the first chapter of this, because I'm really excited to write more about our two favorite idiots <3
> 
> Anyways, make sure you follow my tumblr for more updates, sneak peaks, and teasers @katelyync
> 
> Love you all,   
> Katelyn


End file.
